The Sin Of Choclate Strawberries
by NilaSagol
Summary: Things change for L when he is kidnapped by Itachi Uchiha and is taken back to Konoha to be held as Itachi's prisoner. He must figure out the the murders of three Akatsuki members. While L is solving the cases he seems to have feelings for Itachi. YAOI.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Death Note story and it is a Death Note/Naruto crossover. It is also based on dream that I had a few weeks ago, I'm not sure about it but it could turn into Yaoi later on in the story but I'm still unsure . It is ItachixL.**

**Rated M for torture, gore, swearing, etc.**

**Anyway, enjoy my story.**

**

* * *

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the Death Note characters ****or the Naruto characters**

**Chapter 1- "Kira or Me?"**

It was such a mystery. L was always two steps of ahead of everyone, not this time. He laid in a cold, dark, cell. He tried to figure it out so many times but wasn't able to come with an answer. Only one. Kira was trying to use outside forces to get revenge on him, he was frustrated that he was on guard and he let it down at the wrong time.

'_I know I'm not in the same place I was yesterday' _L thought_, 'Where could I be?'_

Rain hit the windows as some of the water came pouring in. It was going to be a bad storm, L checked his surroundings and tried to find ways out. He found a place where he could dig his way out but it was cemented in at the end, he didn't realize he was dealing with advanced criminals. They weren't like Kira. They couldn't't't use Death Note, they used their mental powers to get the what they wanted.

_'Who the hell is keeping me here?!?!'_ L banged against the bars as he sighed, _'Is this revenge?'_

"Hn, I see that you're awake..."

L turned to his kidnapper but realized that he couldn't see anything. Only red sharigan eyes that could make anyone cringe, a hand slowly reached for his collar as he struggled to break out of the grip. He was slammed against the cage as he looked up trying to find the attacker, the attacker was angry about something and L had to figure it out.

L spoke softly, "What do you want? I won't tell you anything about the Kira case..."

The attacker looked at him, "This isn't about Kira...This is about the malpractices and the suicide that you investigated that killed three of the members! One of them my own partner!"

L looked puzzled, "When was this? I've done over..." a slam was heard as L cut the conversation short, "...I've only done four, the rest were murders and homicide.."

The attacker shook the cage, "Keep lying to me, you won't survive very long..."

L looked up at him, "I don't understand, what do you need me for? Those cases are unsolved, my main focus is unmasking Kira..."

The attacker came into the light. A black cloak, deep indigo nails, a ring, and long black hair. L was facing a killer and one of the most wanted in Konoha, it was Itachi Uchiha of the late Uchiha clan. L looked into his eyes as they both locked eyes and Itachi's stare seemed almost disturbing.

Itachi grabbed him, "The hell you'll focus on Kira! Forget it, it isn't important anymore!"

L looked away, "If I stop, Kira will keep killing, he could kill us all..."

"We're not at stake, we don't live there..."

"You don't understand...I'm the closest to finding out, I always take risks whenever I do this case..."

Itachi began to strangle him, "Pathetic bastard, you are pathetic!" He was thrown to floor as he glared, "You are a prisoner until you solve all the cases..."

L looked down, "This isn't going to be easy, not everything will fall into place like you want it!"

"Your the genius, it shouldn't' be too hard for you..."

"I'm already working two more cases and the Kira case..."

Itachi grabbed him again, L now sensed a presence of impatience and basic greed. He was definitely dealing with a difficult murderer, he knew it was either play his games or face something he wasn't ready to deal with. He had seen it many times throughout his career.

Itachi pulled up a chair and watched L, he was waiting for him to answer his questions. L was about to refuse but he had no choice and began sorting through the papers as he checked every section of the reports, none of the cases made sense as L tried to piece it together in his mind.

He looked over at Itachi, "I have to ask you a personal question, was you partner suicidal? There are cuts on his wrists and then he drowned himself..."

Itachi looked at him, "No he wasn't, Kisame wasn't the type of person to go suicidal. What I don't get is why he already did it. He didn't have to drown himself..."

"Hn, this doesn't make sense...it just doesn't add up, especially the malpractice charges..." L continued to check the papers, "The doctor had fifteen malpractice charges..."

Itachi growled, "Well, like I said...the doctor just went crazy and he killed the two members and himself after..."

L closed his eyes, "I see. It does look like the work of Kira but I can't be 100 percent that it's him..."

"The doctor also died in a bizarre way too, he wrote a suicide note but he didn't do what was on it, he was supposed to drown but he hung himself instead..."

_'You're getting quite sloppy, Light...'_ thought L_, 'It's just probably another turn so I can't get you' _

Itachi went into the back room and returned with a potential witness of one of the incidents. Sasori walked out as he watched L carefully, they were a organization and they couldn't't be light on every person that came in as a hostage but Sasori was in a good mood so things would be fine for awhile at least. L began the conversation.

"So, you're the partner of Deidara? I'm sorry for your loss..."

Sasori remained silent then he spoke, "So, you're one of the greatest private detectives in the world? What an honor it must be..."

L smiled a little, "Well, I guess it is...it suits my intellectual gift..."

Sasori picked up his tea as he watched L drop about eight sets of sugar cubes in his cup. Sasori already noticed his weird quirks as he stirred the tea around and he began to drink, Sasori began to tell L about what had been going on and got to the part about the malpractice. L watched everything about his eyes and how he reacted, he had to make sure if he had any motive to kill his partner before he could go after Kira.

Sasori finished his sentence, "...Deidara was very sick where he had to go to the doctor and things just went wrong from there..."

L looked at his tea and drank it, "I see. Deidara basically died of torture and malpractice, he was injected with Potassium Chloride at the end of the torture, it was basically an overdose."

Sasori paused, "Things have been a little weird around here. A lot deaths have increased..."

_'Hmm, same style as Kira.'_

Sasori looked at him seriously, "Something is obviously wrong...I don't understand..."

L looked at the police reports. He looked at the pictures which were brutal, all the cuts were deep, Zestu's and Kisame's intestines had been cut out and a bunch of other body parts. This wasn't the work of Kira, Kira never seemed to harm his enemies with his hands it was always from afar by writing it down in the Death Note. He could twist it so many ways.

L nodded his head, "It is the work of the same murderer I'm investigating but I'm afraid that he's going a little farther to trick me..."

Sasori looked at him, "Well, you better do something because he strikes so often that people remain at home..."

L looked at him, "Well it doesn't take long for people to notice, I'm sure the police are in a fit..."

"None of them will investigate, there is too much fear for death..."

_'Same situation...' _L couldn't't believe how close everything was, _'That's why so many of us wouldn't take the case due to the fear of death...'_

There was a brief pause as L pieced everything together and continued to look at the police reports, why didn't everything add up? If he couldn't't crack any of the cases then he would be left for death to come and creep up on him. He had to solve them fast before Itachi's patience ran thin and he was out of luck. He continued looking.

Itachi came back with a plateful of cake, L eyed it immediately. He reached for it as Itachi pulled it away, L fell to the floor and looked up. The sweets he loved were too far away for his consumption, Itachi grinned evilly and put the plate on a stool and watched L face temptation. L calmed down and looked at Itachi seriously.

"What is this? A bribe?" he asked, "It's going to take more than two pieces of cake to do it..."

Itachi smiled, "I forgot to mention something, I like to play games with my hostages just like my brother Sasuke..."

L froze, "What happened to him? You sound like you had a good time with him..."

"Well, he went insane after the tortures and he's in the asylum now..."

L froze again, Itachi was just like Kira in so many ways. He used what he had to manipulate and twist people around and he also had the heartless nature to go along with it. It was almost like he had planned the murders to keep him hostage or the information had been changed on purpose. L faced the other way and began thinking, what was the right information?

_'I can't say that it's all a trick'_ L looked at Itachi, _'It would be too obvious to him...There are too many sides to one story..'_

Itachi looked at him, "You are deep in thought, something must be bothering you..."

"Nothing is, it's all just a mind game. It's almost like playing chess..."

Itachi laughed evilly as he threw L his food. L backed away from the food and looked at Itachi, it wasn't the cake he was going to give to him and there was no sugar to add to the porridge and L sensed that he was going to have to go without sweets for about a week until he could solve all the cases.

He looked at Itachi as Itachi tightened his shackles.

"I know how much you love sweets but I'm afraid I'll have to test you to see how far you can crack..."

"We'll see..."

Itachi grinned, it wasn't in a good way, "Something tells me you're going to be difficult to handle but I know I can crack you..."

L laughed inside his mind,_ 'A new challenge, he's acting just like Kira...' _

Itachi threw the sheets off the bed and decided to make a challenge for L by letting him sleep two nights without sheets with the windows open. L didn't think much of it until he saw the news and the weather wasn't going to change.

L thought it was just his bad luck for being here at the wrong time. He had no idea how bad Itachi could be and he was going to find out sooner than he would realize.

Itachi got behind L as his arm wrapped around his head as he saw the kunai in his hand, Itachi's scary eyes only reminded him to keep on task and not to fail.

"Don't screw up or you know what'll happen..." Itachi said it darkly as he arched it close to L's throat, "Watch yourself..."

Itachi opened the windows as the wind howled and he locked the prison door. L looked outside and at the room which had no emotion, it wasn't going to be comfortable and doing some things his way were off the table as well. He had to meet demands.

L laid on the sheet of metal which was his bed. It was naked and the temperature was to drop at night, L wondered how long he would last being with a heartless murderer that was named Itachi Uchiha.

* * *

**That's Chapter 1, Please R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- "A Different Kind Of Sweet"**

About a week later, Itachi couldn't't believe that L was defeating all the trials he put him in with ease, he had gone four days without sheets on his bed, and he had gone a week and a half without his beloved sweets. Itachi looked at him and knew he was dealing with someone not like all the rest of his hostages, it was very obvious to him.

L looked at him, "Do you have any more trials? They're rather easy for me..."

Itachi sighed, "Not yet. Don't get so cocky, it does you no good for the next ones I plan."

_'Why am I helping him?'_ questioned L,_ 'He's a bad guy like Kira but Kira is behind this and I need to stay alert...'_

Itachi went into the backroom as L heard ruffling and the movement bags, he began to get excited knowing his candies were coming. If he had to go another week without sweets he would've gone crazy. Itachi got the bags and laid them out on the table as L dove for the sugar cubes and the chocolates. He really missed eating his sweets.

Itachi found the behavior odd. L was weird to begin with to Itachi. He sat crouched anytime he had to sit, he held his cell phone in odd manners, he held things like he had to be careful with them, he analyzed everything throughly, and he was pale and underweight. Itachi walked around until he had to get the question of the sweets out of his mind, L began pouring eight sugar cubes into his coffee as he spit it out.

"This is disgusting...I want a cappuccino, I hate strong coffee.." L looked at Hidan who was not amused by serving him, "...Is there no more?"

"That's all we have until Sasori goes out on Tuesday..." Itachi replied, "Anyway, I have to ask you something...How is sweets your sin?"

L grinned a little, "That seems to be the only inner child of me left...To tell the truth, I don't know how I got hooked...Why do you call it a sin?"

Itachi laughed a little, "Isn't everything a sin? I just can't imagine myself eating it all the time, it would get old quickly..."

L laughed. He almost noticed a change in Itachi from a week ago, he was being tortured but not fully. That didn't mean that he could let his guard down, he felt he had to watch Itachi more now that they were getting _along. _L didn't trust him yet, he couldn't't really do it because Itachi was a murderer and followed the same footsteps as Light. He still had to be careful.

L's cell phone rang as he answered it, Itachi looked at him, "I can't tell you the location of where I am...No...I...My kidnapper isn't going to allow it..."

Itachi sighed, "They're on to you already? It took them so long..."

L put his phone down, "No, we communicate through my laptop but I haven't told them that I'm in Konoha...I have to respect your privacy.."

Itachi grinned, "There you go, holding your cell phone in an odd way again..."

L's phone began to vibrate as he picked it back up and began talking. He dropped the phone right away, Kira was no longer in Tokyo. L didn't want believe the rumors but he checked the papers online and found that there wasn't any deaths for about a week, the police were also puzzled and didn't know what to do without L and that caused tension among everyone.

Itachi sensed stress and watched L being up previous cases, "What about my partner? What about the others, are you forgetting your _part _of the deal?"

L looked straight at him, "I'm doing everything I can, Itachi but Kira is very dangerous and we can't let him slip out..."

Itachi sighed and looked away, "Damn Kira, I hope he burns in hell!"

L got an e-mail on his laptop as he opened the file and saw that one of the investigators had sent him a threatening e-mail. L tried tracing it back to original source but the source was blocked and L slammed the table as he cursed and glared at the screen.

"Damn it!!!" he yelled, "I almost had him but I can't trace it!"

L got back to working as his phone rang off the hook and he began writing down whatever new information came his way. He got a bunch of papers and began reading everything through, he would always get a rush whenever he was close to busting Kira. He wanted to expose Light as Kira but he didn't have enough evidence to hold it against him.

L sighed and laid back in the chair as pulled his hands through his hair. Stress. He was getting very stressed out. He turned off his phone as new e-mails poured in and he began to answer them all, Itachi was actually impressed with him, something he rarely expressed but he was impressed by L's tactics and how he ruled stuff out.

Itachi looked at him as he watched his computer screen, "So, will you be going out to interview people? Am I allowed to come along?

L looked at him, "I see. I guess the effects of the deaths have stopped you and your team from doing what you would usually do. Only thing is you'll have to be in disguise..."

Itachi didn't like the sound of the idea, "...I can't hide all of me, they'll figure it out because I'm well known around here."

"Well, I had this idea but you may get in knot over it..." L gave him an unsteady look, "You will have to pose as my girlfriend..."

Itachi slammed the table, "What in the hell?!?! L you're a genius, think of something else! There is no way in hell that I'm switching sexes just to fool someone! What kind of shit are you trying to pull?!?!"

"I knew you wouldn't be up for it...but I have no choice, if you're detected then you could get screwed..."

Itachi grabbed him, "Fuck you, L! Why does my part have to be embarrassing?!?!"

"I guess I'm not doing your cases until next week then..."

Itachi stopped and growled, now he had to make a decision. He had no choice and forcefully agreed to do his part, he pushed L out of the way as he sat away from him. If the other members were to see him as girl he would be humiliated in front of everyone, he was the captain and he wanted to be viewed as it.

Itachi shuttered, "Fine, I'll act gay just this once but I don't want to be viewed as a transsexual."

L grinned to himself, "It be kind of interesting to see you as girl. You might be pretty..."

Itachi almost choked on his soup, "Don't get gay with me...You sound like you are..."

L suddenly shook his head, "...I'm sorry, it was just a random thought. I'm not interested in the same sex..."

Itachi shuttered again, _'Good, I don't know what I would do if you were...'_

L got up and wondered around his cell as Itachi finished his soup, L began to pace at a crazy rate as Itachi began to snicker. L was about to be overstressed as he ran to his desk to answer another call and type on his laptop, then his cell phone rang again. Itachi knew he was doing too much work at once as his snickering grew louder.

"You must get stressed out a lot..." Itachi replied, "Look at you, you'll never get to my case if this case is popular..."

L stared, "We're going to investigate on Friday, so don't worry about it."

Itachi shuttered again, "I can't believe I have to be a girl, I know I'm going to screw up, L..."

"You'll have to call me Ryuuzaki when we do because I have to keep an alias, I don't want Kira to find out, make an alias for yourself..."

Itachi began thinking, "Tachi...I don't know if it'll be it but that's what I will go by..."

L smiled, "We should be set for Friday..."

Itachi still wasn't looking forward to doing his part but he would get over it, it would only be one time and that was it. He picked up the plates and offered L some more chocolate to easy his nerves and he accepted it right away, he still bit at his thumb but he was calming down. Itachi offered him more as he took some more, he forgot that he hadn't in a week.

L looked up at Itachi, "Thank you, Itachi...I really needed some chocolate..."

Itachi grinned a little bit, "Well, don't count on me giving it out all the time like this..."

L knew not to take anything for granted and he began to tare into his chocolate, Itachi watched carefully as L reached his last chocolate bar. Silence entered the room. Itachi walked around as he sat next to L who looked at him then he looked away. He began to laugh lightly.

Itachi looked out the window, "You know...The world can't work with or without sin..."

"It depends on what sins we can't function without, there will always be sins..."

L still eyed Itachi, something told him that he had to watch himself more carefully. Trust was still out of sight.

* * *

**That's Chapter 2, Please R&R.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- "Investigation 0"**

L waited outside the curtain as Itachi kept stalling time as L began to lose his patience. Itachi grumbled at the sight of himself as he kept fixing and undoing his hair, he thought his makeup was terrible and he was wearing high heels to add to his embarrassing torture. He refused to come out because Sasori and the other members were right near the doorway, L went into the curtain as examined Itachi.

"We don't have much time, Itachi." L replied as Itachi moved away from him, "It's not that bad, I can't recognize you so it should work."

Itachi growled, "I'm not going out there, why the hell do I have be like this?!?!"

L grabbed him as he threw him out of the curtain. Sasori's eyes beamed out of his head, Hidan eyes went wide, and the others stood in shock of how Itachi looked. Everyone began laughing and turning red as Itachi grabbed L by his throat and glared at him, now it would be the butt of everyone's jokes months from now and he felt scarred for life.

"Damn it, L!" Itachi yelled, "I look like a complete fool! Red lipstick, hot pink eyeshadow, high heels...I look like a drag queen!"

"Actually..." L replied as he bit his thumb, "The results are unexpected, you didn't come out how I imagined..."

_'Perv...'_ thought Itachi, _'He has such a sick look in his eye almost like he likes it...'_

"Itachi, I hope you're not thinking I'm attracted to you...I see it in your eyes..."

_'Damn, he's good.' _Itachi thought again, _'He knows everything...'_

L grabbed a cupcake as Itachi slapped him, "I guess for the humiliation I'm not having sweets for a couple days...Well, it was a risk I needed to take..."

Itachi grinned, "That's right, I'll make it two weeks if it happens again..."

L got up and examined Itachi again, he was perfect. Almost too perfect for L, he looked like a supermodel. Itachi was practicing to strut when he couldn't balance in the heels and he fell into L as they fell on top of each other, Itachi found it even stranger when L didn't react over the small incident. They were still looking at each other.

L got up, "You're walking too fast Itachi, you have to be careful..."

Itachi looked at him, "You have to be one of the quirkiest detectives I've ever seen, I'm not going to ask why..."

L stared blankly and almost laughed, "...Are you going to get off of me now? This is an awkward position we're in..."

Itachi got up as he eyed L who smiled, "What's the smile for? I have nothing for you, you lost that privilege..." Itachi looked at him, _'He's acting like a perv, why didn't he get out of the way?'_

"Wait..." L stopped and searched Itachi's pockets, "...A chocolate bar and peanut butter cups? I knew you couldn't't hold out on me..."

Itachi put the items under a glass and chained it, "...You're off of it for two weeks so get used to whatever we feed you..."

L noticed another problem with Itachi being female, "...The voice needs work, you don't sound entirely female and that's when we'll get screwed..."

Itachi sighed, "Remind me to kill you after this over..."

Itachi glared at him as they held hands and began to walk out into the stormy weather that was outside. As soon as they left, All the members broke out in laughter again. Itachi rolled his eyes as they continued walking down the path to the doctor's office.

X X X

L entered the door first as Itachi followed behind him, his shoes clicked loudly as they faced a young medical nin. She had light pink hair and green eyes, she looked oddly at the couple but then she realized nothing and L began speaking to her.

"My name is Ryuuzaki and I'm private detective..." He paused. "I'm investigating three murders, two happened here..."

The medic nin nodded her head, "I'm Sakura Haruno, I believe the doctor you're talking about is Dr. Mitiagi...He passed away about three weeks ago."

L walked closer to Sakura, "Yes, that's him...Before I go into the investigation, was he normal before death or did it slowly build?"

"It was slow." she replied, "...Um, I can't explain but it didn't happen normally..."

L watched her carefully, he always had a second for everything, "I see. He began changing after certain events happened...When did he lose his mind?"

Sakura didn't hesitate on the answer, "Well, I've been working for him for about two years..." she paused, "He began to show up to work later and later, his anger was very unstable and he threw things, and he began flashing dark looks a lot of the time..."

L looked at her, "Could you be more specific with the time spand?"

" I would say he began to lose it about three months after his wife died..."

L nodded, "Ok. When did you notice that patients were missing?"

Sakura sat down in a chair and began drinking her tea, "I didn't notice it until about two months ago and people began missing appointments for weeks at a time."

L looked at her again, "Okay...Did you see Akatsuki's come through here? I know you did..."

"Yes. Deidara and Zestu, they seemed really sick when they came..."

L wrote down all the answers as he continued to eye Sakura. He wanted to rule her out as a suspect and being involved but he had to make sure it was the right information. He began to think out how the murder was caused but it didn't make sense unless Deidara and Zestu had something against the doctor.

_'I think her percentage of her being a possible suspect is about 10 percent.'_ L thought,_ 'It still doesn't make any sense...'_

Sakura eyed Itachi, "Is this your girlfriend, Ryuuzaki?"

"Yes, her name is Tacha...She's pretty isn't she?" L smiled quietly, "She's helping me with the case..."

Itachi remained quiet, he didn't want to talk like a girl and he was already mad at L. He smiled as Sakura smiled back, she brought the tea over as she sat down and talked more with L.

A break in the case appeared when Sakura showed L three ripped pages of notepads with messages on them, it seemed like Light but the message seemed unreal to L. Light would never right them back wards or jumbled them in this style. L began to unscramble it until it made sense and he looked at the paper:

_**A killer alway**s **keep** **killing** **in** **blood** **because** it's their, **killers are** **smart **_

_**From the time a killer** **is born**_ the,** _they_****_write_ **blood _**their name** **in** **blood**_ in

**_It isn't a game,_** **_people are reckless_** and **_don't play the game_.**

"Hmm..." L replied, as he put his thumb near his mouth, "This seems too vague or too unreal for a message..."

"Yeah, that's what I thought too when I read it...It made no sense..." Sakura eyed the note, "...I also read the suicide note by Deidara and it seemed...fake.."

"Suicide note? May I see it?" L waited for Sakura to come back from the back room, _'We only had one and that was Kisame's suicide note, I had no idea we had another one...'_

Itachi read it through and whispered in L's ear, "He never was suicidal either, it doesn't add up.."

L found himself back at square one, he would have to go through all the evidence again and find leads. He tried putting it together but it didn't make sense unless another piece of the puzzle was with the right piece and there were many pieces missing or that didn't fit with the puzzle.

"Mmmm..." L was deep in thought, "Like I said, this case has it's turns and it's downfalls..."

"It must be hard as a detective to be stumped on a three way homicide..." Sakura replied, "I wish I could help you out more than I'm offering..."

L had an idea hit him, "Could I have access to his files and his computer?"

"Umm...Before he died, he put on two passwords on the computer and he put the files in a safe with no known combination..."

"Hmm. Another downfall again, it's a shame this case has so many things that don't make sense."

Itachi spoke up in his best female voice, "Ryuuzaki, I think it's time we got back home so I can cook dinner..."

L bit his lip and handed Sakura his phone number, "Call me if something else comes up..."

"I will, I'm sorry that I couldn't't have any information to give out..."

"It's fine. I'll find another lead soon. Thank you for your help."

L got up as he held Itachi's hand and they walked out of the office, Itachi began to rub off the makeup off his eyes along with mascara. He hoped he never had to do this again for the rest of the time L would stay here, L's cell phone rang as he answered it. His eyes changed again, Itachi waited to hear what was happening.

He hung up the phone and put it back in his pocket, "It looks like Kira hasn't killed for awhile and it is a little suspicious...It's like he...has disappeared..."

Itachi looked at L, "Good...You won't have to worry about him then, you can use all the time to solve the other cases..."

"No, Itachi...I still have to look out for Kira, it isn't safe to let go of the investigation..." L looked at Itachi, "He's still out there..."

Itachi growled, "I bet you the girl told all kinds of lies..."

"No, her percent of being a criminal is 0 because she would've denied everything on the spot and I have a good feeling she'll help me break half the case..."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Figure it out for yourself, Itachi..."

Itachi hated it when L would leave things for him to solve but he was getting used to the things L would do that seemed odd.

"Aren't they worried about..." Itachi began, "Forget I said anything..."

"Oh, my headquarters? A little but if I'm contact then they don't really have to worry about me, I don't have to worry much either..."

Itachi kept walking beside L, "You're doing well as a prisoner, many of the hostages would've cracked in the next few weeks but I doubt you will..."

"I usually know what to expect by now if I do something wrong..."

Itachi was still amazed at how L could piece things together and that he could do in less time that it would take for him to figure things out. Itachi changed views and smiled evilly, he knew L wouldn't be ready for the next punishment he would do to him. Itachi wanted to beat him at his game and see if he could figure the next punishment.

"I have something to ask, L...Will I have to play this part again?"

"No, since you hate it so much I'll think of a new part for you to play..."

Itachi let out relief, "Good, I would have to do something terrible to you if I had to again..."

L smiled as he faced forward, he would hate the next one way more than the one he just had to play but L was ready for the torture.

Itachi looked at L, "Why were you being a pervert today, L?"

L shot him a serious look, "Itachi, I don't swing that way...You're being perverted..."

"No, I think you're being one...You just don't want to admit it..."

L sighed, "...I wasn't being a perv..."

Itachi grinned evilly, "I know you're being one, don't lie."

L shook his head and continued up the path without Itachi, "All I thought was that you were pretty as a girl..."

Itachi laughed evilly again as he caught up to L. L had the most disturbing image in his head.

* * *

**That's the end of Chapter 3, Please R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- "Itachi The Sinner"**

**L's P.O.V**

I recently was beaten for not obeying orders from Itachi and for embarrassing him in front of his crew. Itachi often treated me like I was a dog and I couldn't help but enjoy it, it was different then I was used to. The last time I was beaten this bad was when Light and I had a falling out and we got into a fight, Light had lost it that night but that didn't stop me from having some sort of revenge plot of my own.

Itachi could be cruel and heartless. No, he just was and it wasn't like he was pretending but the one feature that often dazzled me was his red sharigan eyes, he looked so heartless and uncaring. That was the one feature nobody could miss, it brought his criminal side out and they were intimidating.

Even though I found his behavior ridiculous at times with him threatening me and rushing me to finish the cases; I still was fond of his sharigan eyes, his real eyes were black but he liked keeping his sharigan on.

I couldn't tell what I felt but Itachi seemed so great with sin that it was like he could drink it all day like an struggling alcoholic. He had done so much with murder. It was like he almost knew that he was going to hell already and he didn't care about what it took to make it to be with Satan. He already knew his soul was there.

I saw the leather strap coming toward me. Yes, Itachi was going to beat me again for I had acted up earlier and I had accidentally stolen some of "my sin" from the safe. I guess I couldn't go more than two weeks, all they fed me was cold oatmeal morning, noon, and night and if I ever had it again I would vomit.

Sometimes, Itachi would let me have a bonus if I passed the trials and sometimes I failed on purpose just see what he would do so I could study him.

He tested the belt on the wall as I heard a sharp snap. This was going to hurt more than all the other times, he really sharpened it up so I would feel it and tears would come out of my eyes. Itachi didn't want me to show no emotion when I was punished and this time I probably do it.

Itachi walked toward me as he pulled me from my "reasoning position" and he walked me to the chair where he would perform my punishment, I didn't fight back because if I did I would be beaten the next morning and it would be longer than it would be tonight.

I looked at Itachi as he got the belt ready, "You probably think I deserve every bit of it, don't you Itachi? Sometimes I don't need it..."

He caught my gaze and grinned, "I just like to be cruel that's all...You are getting it tonight because I caught you, now hold still..."

I began moving and Itachi had to put more force on me, "It's uncomfortable to be in this position..."

Itachi rolled his eyes and laughed evilly, "Don't rush my perfection, we would already be done if you just sat the way I wanted you to..."

I looked straight at Itachi's eyes as he raised his hand to beat me. A weird feeling came over me as I smiled at him, I had been with him for about five months now and something was telling me that I was feeling something else with him than just being his slave.

I frowned and looked at myself in the mirror straight ahead of me,_ 'Oh no...I can't be...I can't be_ _attracted to a Kira, am I attracted to him?'_ the thoughts kept coming, _'It's like...It's like I'm dating...Light...' _

Before I thought of something else, the first crack of the belt went right against my leg. I let out a silent yell, Itachi also realized that I didn't scream in pain when it came time for my torture. I braced myself for the next hit as I felt it in the same spot again, I was going to bleed for sure.

After a few hits Itachi tilted my head up as he touched my cheek, "You look confused, Ryuuzaki." Itachi eyed me, "Are you okay?"

"Yes." I lied, I was nervous as hell, "I'm good, I think I'm okay

Itachi petted me softly and held my hand, "Come with me, Ryuuzaki."

I panicked, he dropped the belt and I had my head on his lap, "I-Itachi this is unprofessional, I'm not supposed to have a relationship with you, it's wrong."

I pulled up further and got away from Itachi but I was too late. He put me back in the chair and began to beat me some more, he seemed to enjoy it when I would wince in pain or let out a soft moan. I fell to the floor as he picked me up and put me in my bed, I was too stiff to move as I tried to roll out of my bed.

I looked over at him, "...You like torture don't you? I can see why Sasuke went insane..."

Itachi grinned, "I'm surprised you haven't escaped yet, I thought you would by now..."

I gave him a half glare, "You know what will happen if I leave, Kira will come..."

Itachi looked at me, "It's been five months Ryuuzaki, where the hell is he?"

I paused, "...There hasn't been another killing since the three you've presented to me. It's odd."

Itachi got angry and left the room, he was upset because I kept worrying about Kira. It was hard to solve all four cases and keep my focus, Kira was dangerous and could strike at anytime without touching someone and that was my greatest fear that he would strike another Akatsuki member.

My thoughts were that because the police were on his case, he went to Konoha to rid it of evil and to throw the police off. He was starting with the Akatsuki since all of them were committed to crimes and there goals were bad and they all were heading to hell anyway but no attempt was made on the rest of them yet and there was no news of any new kills.

I couldn't get any information from any TV because Konoha didn't have television. I had to read the papers and watch my laptop for any new whereabouts on Kira. Itachi slammed the door open as he eyed me, he was pissed and I would be facing the belt again and it would be different. This time, his members would watch my agony.

They all came in and sat around, I felt like I was in some freak show. They couldn't wait for Itachi to have his way with me and for me to finally shout out in pain for him, I wanted to hit him but I knew better than that.

Itachi grabbed my hair as I struggled, "Ready Ryuuzaki? You're going to hate me after this one..."

I looked directly into his sharigan eyes, a trick was about to be present, "I can't wait to, my legs hurt a lot..."

My cellphone went off as Itachi put it away, "Forget the headquarters, you're answering to me now..."

Hidan looked at Itachi and then looked at me, "Break him, Itachi...By the looks of it, he needs a good beating again...I hope you break..." Hidan's tone changed, "Ryuuzaki..."

Sasori laughed evilly, "Ryuuzaki...He never makes noise when you hurt him, it'll change by the end of the night..."

Itachi glared, "Shut-up, Sasori! We're wasting time on this, the boss expects bruises this thick on him when he comes back..."

I swallowed hard, the size was big and I knew I was going to be scarred for life after this. The others members laughed as Itachi lead me to the middle of the floor, he dragged me there as I tried to run away. I changed my mind. The pain was going to be worse than before and I didn't want to go through with it but it was too late. I was too late.

I whimpered softly as Itachi petted me gently, that meant he didn't want to beat me but he needed to get satisfaction of it. I saw the belt go in the air and I closed my eyes as I braced myself for the worse, I shook as I waited for the scorching blade of a belt to pierce my flesh. Itachi went to hit me as I moved away and hid behind a pillar.

He ran over to me and dragged me out. This time, I was roped down. I had to take it and I wasn't going to like, that's all I could think about after it was finished. I looked up at him as I showed fear in my eyes, Itachi looked at me for a second then continued.

The belt took it first crack, then it's second, then it's third. I gasped out but no scream, it would take more than to make it happen. Itachi switched locations and laid me out flat, I was going to get beaten where I was already beaten and I was going to bleed out for sure and I would probably get an infection.

Itachi switched belts to a bamboo stick, I almost chocked. "Ryuuzaki, I'm being brutal today..."

I tried so hard to move but no avail, something told me the porridge was coming back and I was going to be forced to eat it again, "I-Itachi, please...spare me this one time..."

"Begging...I've never seen you do that but it won't win me over, Ryuuzaki..." He smiled brutally, "You'll be feeling the bamboo and I hope YOU cry for me..."

"I-Itachi. No, stop it...Don't do this to me..."

Itachi laughed, "Get ready, Ryuuzaki..."

"Oh god...no..."

The stick was raised high as I eyed it, he was going to hit on my sides first then my arms. I quickly gasped as I felt tears come into my eyes, I was showing it. I was showing that the tests were getting harder to manage and that Itachi had succeeded in making me tremble.

Another crack sent me over the edge as the others stopped laughing, they all grinned for the next hit. Another crack to my arms as I screamed and cried, it was agony. The sharp stinging and the blood, I had never felt so hurt in my life, I was truly a slave.

Itachi held the stick in front of my face, "Now have we learned, Ryuuzaki? I think we have..."

I looked up him with tears, "Y-yes...Y-yes, I won't do it again, I promise..."

Itachi grinned at me as he removed the rope, the door closed behind the members as Itachi locked it. He picked me up and put me in his bed as he got the first aid. He began treating my wounds as I got up out of confusion. I didn't want him to treat me.

He got a wet towel as he gently cleansed my wounds, "I did a lot to you but luckily you won't face the belt for awhile..."

I looked at him, "Itachi, I thought you didn't want to hurt me..."

"I had to, it was part of your trial...You keep beating them and surprising me..."

I clenched my teeth in pain as Itachi used Iodine to clean the deep wounds, "...Why me, Itachi? This is opposite of a sinner like you...:"

He began to show emotion, "Do you want an infection? I don't want you to have any, I can't lose you..."

He spoke so softly as I clung to his jacket, he was almost done patching me up and treating my wounds, my cellphone began to vibrate again as Itachi put it in the drawer. He wanted me to rest and not to answer my phone because he knew he was rough on me and it struck his heart. He got beside the bed as he petted me again, I think he felt bad for how he treated me.

I looked up, "Itachi, I can see past you, I know how you feel about me..."

Itachi sighed, "Of course, I wasn't hiding it, I admit it..."

I smiled quietly as winced in pain, "How long will it take for these to go away?"

"A few weeks, you shouldn't worry about them much..."

Itachi stop at my neck as he put his hand on my face, it stroked me gently as I watched him for a little bit. I began to shake because of the wounds and I also couldn't move without extra pain being involved, he petted me softly as I tried to get up in bed.

Itachi shushed me as he put me back into bed, "No, Ryuuzaki. I want you to sleep, you shouldn't be moving..."

I gasped at the stiffness, "I hope you don't do this again, it really hurts..."

Itachi smiled as he looked at me, "I am a sinner like you said, Ryuuzaki...Nothing keeps us from sin when you've gone as far as I did for murder..."

"Why are you attracted to it then? Sin is bad, Itachi..."

Itachi laughed even more, "...It's more than just an attraction, you have to be able to carry the sins out..."

He paused as he bent over to kiss me. I guess I had no where to run and I didn't want to move away. He was going for my lips when I turned away and he went for my cheek. I looked at him with my big gray eyes as he turned my head and went for my lips, I thought his kiss was going to be rough but he took his time and made sure I enjoyed it.

His eyes became gentle as he stroked me more, it was about to get intense when he heard footsteps coming up the stairs and he broke away from me. He got up and brushed his hand across my cheek and smiled, this time it was for something evil but for something he liked.

He walked toward the door, "Sorry, Ryuuzaki. We'll finish later, I have to make sure we aren't found out..."

I looked at him as he turned his back, "We will finish and I will like it..."

The sinner grinned, it excited him to hear me say that I enjoyed it and that I wanted more. He walked out of the room as he saw Hidan curse him out for not coming to him when he needed him, Itachi ignored him as he traveled downstairs to meet up with the rest of the members. He didn't care about ignoring Hidan, he was still thinking about me.

I rolled painfully onto my side as I looked out the window toward the moon, all I could think about was Itachi.

* * *

**That's Chapter 4, Please R&R.**


End file.
